The End of Renewal
by Maghy Salah
Summary: A short story about Mara Jade Skywalker. Mara checks out an active Imperial Remnant Outpost to find out, who the new leader is and what are their plans. Her mission brings about many unexpected surprises.Will She survive a blast from Luke's past?


**The End of Renewal**

By Maghy Salah

Note: Story is based on concepts and characters owned by George Lucas. Thank you Mr. Lucas for the wonderful galaxy that you have created.

As she wandered down the hallway, she clutched the only weapon that she could find and prayed that none of the blaster bolts dancing from around the corner would find their mark in her. She looked around the corner to get a better look at the enemy._ Blasted Imperials. _Mara thought as she noticed a battalion of Stormtroopers hunched down over their weapons. She got back into position behind the corner. It would only be a matter of time before they regrouped and moved up the hallway.

What was supposed to be a simple mission to stop a powerful yet secretive Imperial leader turned out to be more of a challenge than she had hoped. She would have to point that out to Luke when she got back to the Academy. The New Republic Intelligence had information that this new leader would be on Wayland right now. They also had information that this leader was planning something big against the New Republic. They also said that there was a dark side user mixed in with the plot.

Mara knew all about that dark side user. That was how she came to be where she was now. As she first entered the newly built Imperial garrison, there was a tall figure in a cloak, and Mara could sense that it was a female. But who ever it was used the force to keep Mara from reading more into her mind. The mysterious figure then pulled Mara's lightsaber off of her belt and disappeared. She left with her the sense of anger, pain, and most of all-- jealousy. Mara recovered quickly but bit her lip in anger at getting bested so easily. She wondered if she was losing her touch. Her mood brightened up as she walked slowly down the hall to what appeared to be the room that they stored their weapons in. They must be very busy since there was only one blaster and an older, but serviceable, thermo detonator remaining. As she left, she heard a large number of foot steps coming her way. She ducked behind the corner and peeked out._ Damn they spotted me._ Mara thought as the Stormtroopers soon took positions and started to fire their weapons.

Contemplating the surroundings, Mara fingered the thermal detonator. She took it off of her belt, armed it and threw it. She then whipped out from behind the corner and started to shoot at the troopers as she guided the detonator with the force. At the last second, Mara ducked back behind the corner, and she heard the large explosion. She looked back around and there were only two more troopers left to shoot at her. With ease Mara took out the last of them and started back on her way to the control center. She had to find out who this cloaked woman was. She had a sense that she knew her, but she could not quite put her finger on it. As she rounded another corner she spotted her target. There, right in front of her, was one the control centers and she could feel the presence of the dark sider in there.

Mara peeked around the corner and, with a smile, noticed her lightsaber. It was sitting on a console by the cloaked figure. But what also caught her eye was the woman standing by the console very close to her. The woman had long copper hair and was wearing a green Admiral's outfit. She turned around and Mara could see the icy green eyes staring back at her.

"Ah, Mara Jade Skywalker," the woman said, staring right through Mara. With that Mara quickly reached out through the force and grabbed her lightsaber.

"Admiral Daala, I had a feeling it would be you. Come back for more vengeance, I see. First, you strike blindly for revenge, then you try to unite, what is it this time? Trying to resurrect the Sith empire?" Mara stated smartly as she noticed the cloaked woman standing now in front of her. "And who would you be?" Mara said looking straight at this woman.

"My name is Callista Ming" She said taking off her hood, revealing short cropped blond hair.

"Oh yes, we met before, and Luke told me all about you. How you could only touch the dark side." Mara was watching her carefully after she said that. She noticed a lightsaber in her one hand. Mara turned to Daala instead.

"So what are planning to do, Daala. Which world are you going to attack just to avenge the death of your so called dead lover, Tarkin?" Mara said and her prodding worked as she noticed Daala's eyes become slits and mouth tighten.

"It has gone far beyond Tarkin, Jade. This is for the honor of the Empire. After we are finished, the New Republic will be in total economic crisis! We will strike at the heart of the shipyards, attack the shipments of goods, and finally strike the economic centers of the galaxy. Not that you will be around for it, Jade." Daala spat.

"Sounds like one of your plans but I can't allow it to work. Though knowing your track record it should not be very hard to beat you. So what's your story?" Mara said, speaking to Callista as she divided her attention between the two.

"I was planning to return to Luke when I found my balance. I told him in a message that when I find myself, meaning when I find my balance in the force, that I would return to him. I knew that I could not be truly his until I found it. After many years of searching, I ended up on Dathomir, resided with the witches there. They helped me find what I was looking for. I was so happy, rejoicing, thinking I could finally return to Luke. I could be with the one that I loved, and then I hear as soon as I step foot on Coruscant that he married you. He was supposed to wait for me and you took him away from me. I was so crushed, even though I had the skills to use the light side, I chose the dark side. I heard from an Imperial agent of Daala's plans and so I came here. Once enemies, we are now allies. For her to destroy the New Republic and for me to destroy you." She finished with igniting her dark orange lightsaber.

Mara quickly ignited her violet lightsaber and so the battle began. Mara knew that Callista's raging anger could be used to her advantage and began to taunt her. "Tell me again, I am forgetting-- Why would Luke want to be with you? I am stronger, smarter, and by what he has told me, a lot less whiner." Mara finished by giving her trademark grin. Callista attacked and attacked hard. The grace of her past master was there but had the aim of a stormtrooper._ Good, it worked._ Mara thought as she blocked a heavy blow.

As the battle ensued, Callista was weakening a little as she was striking hard at Mara but with each arch and jab, Mara blocked her. Mara also noticed that while the duel was going on Daala was no longer around._ I need to finish this blasted beauty contest before Daala escapes! _As she thought that, Mara was struck hard by force lightening, and the blow sent her careening across the room. She struck the grey metal wall and struck hard. Pain shot everywhere and her reddish-gold hair which was once tied back has come undone. Her lightsaber on the other side of the room was deactivated. There was a loud laugh from Callista as she approached. Callista deactivated her lightsaber as she stood over Mara.

"So this is who stole Luke away from me. HA! Once you're out of the picture, I will fly back to him. Oh, and don't think that he will ever know the truth about this! I will be the one to turn in Daala's plan and I will be the one to receive his respect." Callista spoke loudly, not seeing Daala suddenly reappear from behind.

After hearing Callista's planned double cross, Daala raced to the other control room across the hallway and hit the self-destruction key that she had built in. She hadn't survived so many attacks by Jedi without learning a few tricks herself. It was silent and only she had the timer notifying how much time was left. Five minutes before this whole place blew. She then ran to the hanger to where her ship was docked and got it ready for take off.

Sensing Daala's sudden alarm and smugness from what appeared to be a total helpless position, Mara knew she had to act soon.

"Now, before you die, do you have any last words?" Callista said, igniting her lightsaber she held at her side.

"Yes, Daala happened to step in the room. Needless to say she did not like the role you have planned for her. I would guess that we don't have long before this whole thing blows." Mara smirked. "You have less than a minute to live."

"What!" Callista said. Mara sensed the confusion and the anger build again in Callista. She also sensed the other's mind wandering away from the present moment. That was when Mara made her move.

Using the force, Mara picked up the lightsaber, making it soar through the air, and as soon as it was pressed against Callista's back, Mara ignited the lightsaber. Callista let out a startled gasp as she collapsed on to her knees. Mara stood up with as much energy as she could summon. She looking down as Callista collapsed on the ground face first. Mara took her lightsaber out of Callista's back.

"Told you so." Mara said, giving the body a small kick to make sure she was dead.

Still weak from the lightning attack, Mara ran as fast as she could out of the garrison, exiting just as it blew. The blast sent her flying in the air for many feet, she could not tell really how far, and she landed in the grass. As she lay there trying to force air into her punished lungs, Mara felt no one else and so went into a Jedi healing trance.

An hour later, she awoke feeling better. She made it back to the small village where she had landed the_ Jade Sabre. _When she was in the cockpit of her ship, she noticed that there was a transmission. She pushed the button and Daala's face appeared.

"We shall meet again, Jade. I hope that you took care of that traitorous Ming. One less thing for you to worry about." Daala's image turned to static and was gone.

Mara wasted no time in getting the ship ready for hyperspace. There was one thing that she had to do. She pressed the com-link to send a message to Luke at The Academy. He was not there and perhaps that was for the best.

"Luke, I have completed the mission. I am on my way to Coruscant to give them my report and findings. After that I will be on my way back to the Academy. There is something that we need to discuss that came up during the mission. I am about to enter hyperspace and I will talk to you when I return to the Academy. Love you." With that Mara shut off the com-link and watched the stars as the ship went into hyperspace.


End file.
